pretend it's okay
by south park crazy
Summary: after the boys and everyone found out they were on TV people wont leave them alone . along the way they meet some really nice girls that fine them a place to be a little free. meanwhile Stan and butter's are the only two who knows know each other secrets .will stan and kenny find out there secrets? read to find out


Pretend It's Okay Hello: [okay so I do not own South Park but I do own any character I make up along the way IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY OR GIRL X GIRL I WOULD LEAVE NOW Stan Sharing an apartment with 4 boys halfway around the county has its ups and downs but I mean it could be worse, we could still be living with are parents. Ever since everyone found out we were on TV they wouldn't leave us alone But along the way we meet these really nice girls how helped us get away from South Park. Raven who has thick black hair like mine and really sweet and kind. Sarah who has red hair like Kyle and likes to study and stay home and read. Harley she has dirty blond hair and has an orange polka just like Kenny and has a dirty mind. Libby who also has dirty blond hair is sweet, kind, nice caring but gets manipulated so easy just likes butters. Los angles California out of ALL places Sarah decided to send us here! "This sucks dude Out of ALL THE PLACES IN THE WHOLE UNITED STATES WE GET SENT TO THE MOST SHITTY ONE EVER." I groan and sink more down in my seat "Oh come on dude, its are chance to see a new place that's not south park, and besides this could be fun if we make it" Kenny said looking up from his play boy "I have to agree with Kenny on this one Stan" Kyle said as he layed his book down and looks at me "Damn it I hate when Kenny is right" I grab my iPod out of my bag and shoves them in my ear. I guess I fall asleep because I was woken up by Kyle shacking me and telling me we were here. I grab my stuff and get off the plain. I pull out the paper Sarah gave me and handed it to Kyle I was too tired to read it. "Move you fucking hippy "cartman snapped and pushes me and that's when lost it "FUCK OFF YOU FAT PEASE OF LARD. YOU FUCK UP EVERTONES LIFE" I yell, I didn't care if everyone was looking at I have had it with cartman and him being an asshole "Dude "Kyle looked up from the paper and looks at me "Can you just find the apartment "I snap at Kyle? Kyle's face dropped and tears were forming in his eyes. "Hi "I voice came from beside us. We snap around to see a girl about our age standing there with a smile on her face "I'm Darcy" "H-hi. I'm Kyle, this is Kenny, cartman butter and Stan" why did he say my name last? "I know, Sarah sent me "she said her and Kyle still locked on each others "CAN WE GO NOW "cartman yelled "Oh yeah sorry "Darcy said and walk out the airport doors and to her little pink conversable we follow close behind. "Shotgun" Kyle yells and jumps in. i coulded help but smile at Kyle and the way he jumped in. He looks so hot sitting in the front seat. His hair blowing in the wind. Did I just say that? Clam down Stan it's just a stage in life. It will be got in about a week I shake my head clear and close my eyes. "WERE HERE" Darcy sang and got down "I thought we were staying in an apartment?" Kenny and butters asked at the same time "This is your apartment "she smiles and gets the key out of her pocket and opens the door." there's a little problem though" "What is it?" Kenny asked and looked at butters "there only 4 rooms and there's 5 of you so your going to have to share a room" I look to my side to see Kyle smiling at me "I knew you and Kyle would want to share a room so I took matters into my own hands and did this" she opens a door to a green and blue room. "I hope you like it" "I love it" me and Kyle said at the same time, we look at each other and laughs "I thought you would." She said and smiles "Kenny is you sharing a room with butters?" "YUP "he said and gives butters a little smile "I thought so. "She said and opens Kenny and butters door. It was orange and blue just like there shirts that they always wear. Cartman got his own room because well no one in there right mind would share a room with cartman "Thank you Darcy" Kenny said "Yeah thanks" I said and smile at her "No problem well ill let you guys settle in if you need anything just let me know" she said and opens the door "Okay thanks "and with that she was gone. I walk in to the kitchen and open the fridge. IT was full of food and goodies. I even found cheesy puffs witch I decided 3 bags to take to me and Kyle's room and save them for later. We give 1 bag to Kenny one bag to butter and me and Kyle can share one. If cartman saw them well lets say all the cheesy proofs will be gone and we won't have anything for are self's. I look out side it was about dark. I look in the living room and see Kenny and butter sitting on the floor and Kyle and Darcy were sitting on the coach. (Darcy just got here if your wondering) "LADY AND GENTAL MEN, BOYS AND GIRLS ARE PERPERED FOR THE ONE AND ONLY... CHEESY POFFS "I laugh and give Kenny and butters there and me and Kyle. " I'm sorry Darcy we would have had more if cartman didn't eat all of them" "It's alright "she said and smiles but I knew it wasn't "You can share with Kyle "the word come out fast then I hoped " No I'm fine Stan "she said and gives me the bowl "I'm getting ready for bed any was" I said and give it back to her. "SHHH the movie is starting "Kenny hissed. Kyle hand was close to Darcy but it didn't seem like it bothered her at all "I'm going to bed" I said and get off my spot on the coach. I landed up face first to the ground "Hahahahahahahaha stupid hippy "cartman fall on the floor laughing. Kenny helps me up well butter, Kyle and Darcy untie "I'm going to kill you cartman "I try to move but Kenny had me in his arms. There was no point of trying to fight with Kenny. Every since he joined weightlifting he why stronger then me now "Can you let go of me?" I look at Kenny and laugh "If you promise not to kill Eric (even though everyone wants to)" butter said in a whisper. I couldn't stop laughing. I always thought butter and cartman were friends but I guess not "I swear on my life "I said as Kenny let go of me. Again I was on the floor "little help here?" "Sorry" Kenny said and picked me up "Okay I'm going to bed before I land up being on the floor again "I said and walk out, I pull out my T&F pj and puts them on and quickly fall asleep 


End file.
